Yuma
Etymology From Sanskrit उमा (flax), suggestive of Uma's hair color. One of 108 names for Hindu goddess, Parvati. Uma is a common first in India, and increasingly common in the West. ユマ is "Uma" as in ユマサーマン (Uma Thurman). ユマ often confused with ウマ (uma/yuma), Japanese for "horse." Or "Yuma," the county and town in Arizona, named after the North American Indian people—the Yuman, itself derived from "Yahnuiyo," meaning "son of the captain." The American "Yuma" is pronounced U-ma. The feminine first name "Uma" is pronounced OO-muh, as in the anime. VIZ Media generally uses "Uma," though "Yuma" spelling appears in Scene 105.Claymore 19, Scene 105, pp. 111, 113, 121 Appearance In her first appearance, her back turned, wearing characteristic ponytail.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 145; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 After 7-year Timeskip, she wears her hair loose. During Timeskip, she replaces her Organization uniform. But instead of "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Uma wears body suit. Only armor is spaulders on shoulders. Closest to Helen in dress. Personality Originally a low ranking double-digit, Uma is fearful and hesitant in battle. Possibly one of braver warriors, since she has the most to overcome. Datasheet 'Class' Uma is a Defensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 warrior, her Ability unknown. 'Technique' Uma's stylemark technique is Sling Sword.Claymore 15, Scene 083, p. 91 History 'Childhood' Born in Sutafu near Organization HeadquartersClaymore 15, Scene 082, p. 155 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to Team Miria: Queenie (No. 20) and Tabitha (No. 3).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Miria fights Dreadlock Awakened. Uma loses arm.Claymore 10, Scene 054, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Uma appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both Awakened and the Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Before second battle, Uma appears in Scene 056. After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Mentioned by Flora before battle. Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Uma may be among survivors in inn lobby scene.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Uma is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as captain.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 121 Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 74 Meanwhile, Uma accompanies Clare to deserted village. There, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 125 After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Lautrec' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Cynthia and Clare fight Awakened, while Uma knocks unconscious Organization search party.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 Uma uses Swing Sword to immobilized Awakened's wings, enabling the final kill. But Rubel sees everything. In meeting with Rubel, they discover he is an agent for the Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 37 Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. They run into Dauf, who grabs Uma's leg, which Clare cuts off. While Cynthia regenerates Uma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–37 'Destroyer' When the Destroyer awakens, Uma flees carrying Cynthia, now too weak to flee on her own. They run into Beth, merging with Parasitic Rod.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 20 Later, Uma again flees carrying Cynthia, now without her lower torso, lost to the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 71 Still later, when Hellcats threaten them, Uma leaves Cynthia behind, Cynthia's body now regenerated. Uma lures Hellcats away from Cynthia. But Dietrich brings Abyss Feeders and rescues Uma.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 189–191 As Uma holds up Cynthia, they witness the Destroyer consume a forest.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 110 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 21–24 Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 44 'Sutafu' 'Rescuing hunt' Uma accompanies Ghosts to rescue Miria. During rescue of Anastasia's Hunt, Uma uses Sling Sword on a rampaging Awakened, while Cynthia heals Fina.Claymore 20, Shueisha ediition, Scene 112, pp. 142–143 'Miria' Later at Organization Headquarters, they find Miria fighting an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria back to earth.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma Power, while Uma regenerate Miria's injuries. Deneve and the Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 After Miria recovers, Uma joins her comrades in charging Anstasia's hair cord with Yoma Energy. 'End of Sutafu operation' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Uma regenerates Audrey's limbs on the battlefield. Audrey is made whole. Soon Miria announces the death of Rimuto.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts